Talaash
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A story of two women in search of a man.
1. Chapter 1

**Talaash**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Shreya was driving to bureau as she was getting late. She was cursing the rushy rode but still kept driving fast. Meanwhile; to her annoyance she got a call from someone. It was Purvi; so Shreya received the call._

"Purvi main drive kar rahi hu, kisliye phone kiya?"

 _Instead of talking about her purpose of calling Purvi started lecturing at Shreya._ "Tum drive kar rahi ho to phone kyun uthaya? It's against traffic rules."

 _Shreya gritted her teeth_ , "I know! Phone kyun kiya?"

"Sirf ye janne ke liye ki tum ab tak kaha ho. Jaldi aao aur gadi dekh kar chalana! Kisi ko thok mat dena...

 _Purvi heard a loud sound of collision._

"Shreya... Hello... Hello...Shreya...

 _Shreya could not answer Purvi as her cellphone fell down. She applied the brakes but it was too late. She had hit an old lady crossing the busy road. The lady was lying on the road drenched in blood. People gathered around her. Shreya was frozen on her seat. Her eyes widened in shock._

 _She came in her senses and got out of the car. She was scared seeing the lady lying on the road. She moved near her and checked her pulse. To her relief the woman was still alive. Shreya immediately rushed to the nearby hospital with that woman._

 _Shreya's shirt was fully colored in blood of that woman in her efforts of taking her to the hospital._

 _The doctors took the woman inside and asked Shreya to wait outside OT._

 _Shreya sat on the bench with tears in her eyes. She was feeling guilty._

"God! Ye kya ho gaya mujhse? Pata nahi wo aurat bachegi bhi ya nahi. Agar us aurat ko kuch ho gaya to main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paungi." _Shreya was crying in a suppressed voice._

 _She again got a call from Purvi. Shreya told her everything._

"Shreya maine kaha tha na tumhe dhyan se gadi chalao? Oh my god! Kaisi hai wo aurat?" _Purvi asked in a tensed voice._

"I don't know Purvi! Bas dua karo ki use kuch ho na warna main..." _Shreya broke down._

"Shreya calm down! Use kuch nahi hoga. Tum ghabrao mat. Main aaun waha?" _Purvi asked in concern._

 _Shreya rubbed her tears._ "nahi Purvi, tum yaha mat aao. Dekho iss incident ke bare me kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye. Tum please bureau me acp sir ko sambhal lena. Bas ek baar us aurat ko hosh aa jaye aur mujhe yakeen ho jaye ki wo theek hai to main turant bureau aa jaungi. Tab tak tum please sambhal lo...please!" _Shreya pleaded._

"Han han main sambhal lungi. Tum chinta mat karo. Us aurat ko hosh aa jaye to mujhe call Karna." _Purvi said and cut the call._

 _Shreya was sitting on the bench for almost half an hour. The doctor came and told that the woman is fine and in her senses now. Shreya thanked her God closing her eyes. She moved to meet that lady._

 _She went into the room and found the lady was lying on the hospital bed with bandages on her head and legs. She looked at Shreya serenely._

 _Shreya was at a loss of words. She didn't know how to speak to that lady._

"Mam...I am so sorry.. Meri wajeh se aapka accident... I am really sorry!" _Shreya said in a broken voice and started crying._

 _The woman slightly nodded her head._ "Main itne salo baad wapas India aayi. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki yaha mera swagat aise hoga." _She spoke in a weak voice._

 _Shreya felt embarrassed. She joined her hands,_ "Please mujhe maaf kar deejiye."

 _The woman smiled weekly at Shreya,_ "Don't cry dear! It's okay! Main India ek khas maksad se aayi hu aur jab tak mera wo maksad pura nahi ho jata, main marne wali nahi hu."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears._ "Kaisa maksad? Aur aap hain kaun aapka naam kya hai? Mujhe bataiye main ek cid officer hu, inspector Shreya, shayad main aapki koi help kar saku."

 _The woman was surprised plus happy knowing that Shreya is a cid officer_. "You are a cop? Tab to meri madad tum hi kar sakti ho."

 _Shreya nodded_ , "Main aapki madad jaroor karungi. Pehle aap ye to bataiye aap hain kaun aur aapka India aane ka maksad kya hai?"

"Main ek doctor hu. Dr Neelam naam hai mera. Main India apne bete ko dhundhne aayi hu."

 _Shreya was confused._ "Aapka beta? Main kuch samjhi nahi. Aapka beta kahi kho gaya hai?"

 _The woman smiled through tears_. "Yahi samajh lo. Maine apne bete ko janm to diya lekin kabhi uska chehra bhi nahi dekh saki. Mujhe kuch nahi pata wo dikhta kaisa hai, kaha hai, kaisa hai, kuch bhi nahi pata."

 _Shreya was again confused._ "Aap kya bol rahi hain?"

"It's a long story. Jab 30 saal pehle maine apna career shuru kiya as a doctor to mera pehla case tha meri maid ka. Uski delivery ka case maine liya tha. Lekin uski delivery me kuch complications ho gayi thi aur operation karte huye mujhse ek choti si galti ho gayi aur uska bachha mar gaya. Usne socha ki maine jaan boojhkar uske bachhe ko mara hai. Wo mujhe apne bachhe ka katil samajhne lagi aur mujhse kaha ki wo mujhe bhi mere bachhe se door kar degi. Us incident ke 2 saal baad main bhi pregnant hui. Jab meri delivery hui to main behosh thi. Is beech me meri maid ne kisi nurse ke sath mil kar mere bachhe ko chura liya aur mujhe ye bataya gaya ki mera bachha mar gaya. Main sadme me thi. Uske kuch dino baad mere husband ki death ho gayi. Ab main aur depression me ja chuki thi. Tab meri behan jo ki US me rehti thi wo mujhe apne sath US le gayi. Aur main wahi rehne lagi. Aaj tak main yahi soch kar jee rahi thi ki iss duniya me mera koi nahi hai. Lekin 2 din pehle meri maid ne mujhe contact kiya. Usne bataya ki use cancer hai aur wo marne wali hai lekin marne se pehle wo mujhe ek sach batana chahti hai. Usne bataya ki kaise usne mere bete ko hospital se churaya tha. Usne mujhse maafi mangi. Usne bataya ki usne mere bete ko apne pati ko de diya tha aur uska pati mere bete ko kisi orphanage me chod aaya. Uske husband ki bhi maut ho chuki hai. Aur uske alawa kisi aur ko ye nahi pata ki usne mere bete ko kis orphanage me choda. Main use dhundhne India aayi hu. Jab main apni maid se milne gayi to tab tak wo bhi mar chuki thi. Ab mere paas koi clue nahi hai mere bete ke bare me. Pata nahi wo kaha hai? Pata nahi wo survive bhi kar paya tha ya nahi. Kuch pata nahi mujhe. Bas ek ummeed lekar India aayi hu ki wo jaha bhi hoga main use dhundh lungi."

 _Shreya let out a sigh. She moved and held her hand,_ "Mam aap bilkul chinta mat kariye. Aapka beta jaha bhi hoga bilkul theek hoga. Main hu na. Main dhundhugi use. I promise main milaungi aapko aapke bete se."

 _The woman was just looking at Shreya with tears in her eyes._

"Mam lekin aap rehti kaha hain?" _Shreya asked._

"I am staying in a hotel." _Neelam told._

"Hmm" _Shreya sighed,_ "Dekhiye ab aapko dekhbhal ki bahut jarurat hai. Aur aapki iss halat ki jimmedar main hu to jab tak aap theek nahi ho jati. Aapki dekhbhal bhi main hi karungi. Aap hotel me nahi mere sath mere ghar pe rahengi. Don't worry main akeli hi rehti hu. Meri family dusri city me hai. Aap jaldi se theek ho jaiye aur mere ghar chaliye. Aapke bete ka pata lagana aaj se meri duty hai." _Shreya said lightly squeezing her hand._

 _The woman smiled at Shreya_. "Thank you Shreya, bas marne se pehle mujhe mere bete se milna hai. Aur kuch nahi chahiye ab mujhe zindagi me."

.

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **.**

 **A/N: Any guesses who is the lost son of that woman? Drop your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Shreya was successfully doing both her duties; she was regularly going to bureau and solving cases. She was equally concerned for Neelam. She was doing everything to make sure Neelam gets the best treatment and recovers soon. Shreya had spent some nights in the hospital just to take a good care of Neelam. Neelam was touched by Shreya's sweet and caring nature. Shreya was not concerned for Neelam just because she was responsible for her injuries but because she had developed a great bond of affection and attachment with Neelam within these days. She had started calling her auntie. Neelam was more like a family for Shreya now. Both the ladies were proving it wrong that friendship is possible only between same age group peoples. They both had an age gap of approximately 35 years yet they had become great friends and were enjoying this friendship._

 **7 days later**

 _Shreya entered Neelam's private ward holding some carry bags of fruits and some English novels. She found Neelam watching a cookery show on TV._

"Hi..good morning!" _Shreya greeted her with a smile._

"Good morning!" _Neelam responded._

"What are you watching?" _Shreya asked._

"Gulabjamun ki recipe dikha rahe hain TV pe. Aur mere muh me pani aa raha hai. Gulabjamun dekh kar mujhse raha nahi jata." _Neelam said like kids._

 _Shreya looked at her. A sweet memory flashed in front of her eyes._

 **""**

 **"Daya what are you doing? 5 gulabjamun already kha chuke hain aap. Ab aur nahi. Calories ka kuch toh sochiye."** _ **Shreya said snatching the bowl from Daya's hand.**_

 _ **Daya made a puppy face**_ **, "Please Shreya just one more! Tum janti ho na gulabjamun dekh kar mujhse raha nahi jata. Calories ka baad me dekh lunga. Kal gym me extra workout kar lunga. Please bas ek khane do na!"**

 _ **Shreya shook her head and stuffed a gulabjamun in his mouth.**_

 **""**

 _Neelam found Shreya smiling to herself._ "Tum aise kyun muskura rahi ho?"

 _Shreya jerked her head._ "Oh, kuch nahi bas aise hi kisi ki yaad aa gayi. Aapki terah kisi aur ko bhi gulabjamun bahut pasand hain."

"Kise? Tumhare boyfriend ko?" _Neelam chuckled._

 _Shreya looked at her surprisingly_. "Oh my god! Aapko kaise pata? Aap to bahut dangerous hain."

 _Neelam laughed_ , "Bas pata chal gaya. Uski yaad aate hi tumhare gaal jo red ho gaye."

 _Shreya smiled at her._

"Waise hai kaun wo, mujhe bhi to milwao!" _Neelam said._

"Of course! Milwaungi na." _Shreya said sitting beside Neelam on the bed,_ "He is my senior in cid. We met and fell in love and just a few months back we moved in a relationship. Right now he is out of station. Actually 3 mahine se wo bahar hain. Ek secret case pe kaam kar rahe hain. 3 mahine se hum ek dusre se na to mile hain aur na hi baat ho payi hai. But guess what, he is coming back today." _Shreya said almost jumping in happiness,_ "Aaj main bahut khush hu. Aaj ka din bahut achha hai. Aaj Daya bhi wapas aa rahe hain aur aapko bhi aaj discharge milne wala hai."

"Aur kis baat ki jyada khushi hai tumhe? Mere discharge ki ya Daya ke wapas aane ki?" _Neelam asked with mischief in her eyes._

 _Shreya blushed_. "Aap bhi na, mujhe aapke discharge ki jyada khushi hai. Chaliye aaj main aapko apne hatho se gulabjamun bana kar khilaungi."

"Main kaise maan lu ki gulabjamun tum mere liye hi bana rahi ho. Wo to Daya ko bhi pasand hain na." _Neelam chuckled._

 _Shreya shook her head,_ "Aap na bilkul Daya ke jaisi hi hain. Unhe bhi mujhe tease karne me bada maja aata hai."

 _Neelam smiled._

"Anyway, main aapke liye kuch novels lekar aayi hu. Actually ye Daya ki hi novels hain. Unhe bhi aapki tareh novels padhna bahut pasand hai. To aap ye padhiye aapko bahut pasand aayegi. Aur ye kuch fruits hain. Sare ke sare khane padenge." _Shreya said strictly,_ "Sham ko aapko discharge milega. Abhi main nikalti hu bureau ke liye late ho rahi hu." _Shreya said in a hurry placing the novels and fruits on the side table._

"Sham ko jab tum mujhe lene aaogi to Daya ko bhi sath le aana." _Neelam said raising her voice as Shreya was moving outside._

"Sure sure! Bye take care!" _Shreya said quickly and left._

 **o-o-o**

 _In evening, Shreya reached hospital and completed the formalities of Neelam's discharge._

 _Neelam looked at Shreya and noticed that she was looking upset._

"Shreya, is everything okay?" _Neelam asked._

 _Shreya tried to smile,_ "Yes."

"Daya nahi aaya tumhare sath?" _Neelam asked._

 _Shreya sighed,_ "Wo sab chodiye. Mujhe aapko kuch batana hai. Maine na Mumbai ke sare orphanage homes ki details nikal li hai. Aapki health thodi si aur better ho jaye phir hum ek ek orphanage me jakar aapke bete ke bare me investigate karenge."

 _Though it was linked with her lost son but Neelam felt no happiness because she knew that Shreya was upset over something and just to hide it she was changing the topic by talking about her son._

"That's great Shreya! Mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai. I know tum mujhe mere bete se milwa kar hi rahogi. But abhi main tumse Daya ke bare me puch rahi hu, tum use lekar kyun nahi aayi?"

 _Shreya was irritated now._ "Neelam auntie please! Kya Daya Daya laga rakha hai. Kya karengi aap unse milkar? Bas ek baar aapse unke bare me baat ki maine aur aap tabse unse milne ki rat lagaye ja rahi hain jaise aap unse milne hi India aayi ho."

 _Neelam was shocked seeing Shreya fuming in anger._

 _Shreya realized her tone. She held hear head and closed her eyes for a second. She looked at Neelam,_ "I am sorry!"

"Why are you shouting Shreya? Something is terribly wrong with you. Come here!" _Neelam said forwarding her hand._

 _Shreya caught her hand and moved near her. She had tears in her eyes. Neelam rubbed her tears and cupped her face._ "Look at me Shreya, kya hua hai batao mujhe! Why are you crying? Tum Daya se mili?"

 _Shreya composed herself and started telling her what happened in bureau when she met Daya._

 **"""**

 _ **Daya was returned after almost 90 days completing his task successfully. Everyone greeted him warmly and congratulated him. Shreya was just watching him from a distance surrounded by others. Daya was busy with others and he had no time to take a glance at Shreya. Shreya was waiting for others to leave so that she can meet Daya alone.**_

 _ **Sometimes later everyone moved from there and Daya was alone. Shreya moved towards him with cat paws and hugged him tightly from behind.**_

 **"Daya... I missed you so much!"** _ **Shreya whispered.**_

 _ **Daya turned and separated her**_ **. "Ek minute Shreya, ek important call hai."** _ **Daya said and started talking on his phone but Shreya snatched the phone from his hand and cut the call.**_

 **"Shreya ye kya... "** _ **Daya uttered.**_

 _ **Shreya rounded her hands around his neck.**_ **"Abhi aur kisi se nahi sirf mujhse baat kariye. 3 mahine baad mil rahe hain aap. Itne dino se aapki aawaj bhi nahi suni maine. Abhi abhi aap itna bada undercover operation complete karke aaye hain. Thoda toh rest leejiye. Abhi aapka sara time sirf mera hai."** _ **Shreya said closing the gap between them.**_ **"Aaj maine hum dono ke liye ek candle light dinner plan kiya hai...**

 _ **Suddenly Daya removed her hands from his neck and jerked her**_ **, "What are you doing Shreya?"**

 _ **Shreya was shocked with his reaction.**_ **"Daya I am just...**

 **"What?"** _ **Daya yelled**_ **, "Tumhe romance ke alawa aur koi kaam rehta hai? I am really busy Shreya. Don't disturb me please. Cellphone do mera."** _ **He said taking his cellphone from her hand.**_

 **"Daya hum itne dino baad mil rahe hain. Aap aise kyun react kar rahe hain? Aap shayad thak gaye honge isliye aapko gussa aa raha hoga. Koi baat nahi ..**

 **"Shut up!"** _ **Daya said**_ **, "Shreya stop irritating me. Tumhe pata hai tumhari problem kya hai. Tum na sapno ki duniya me jeeti ho. Tumhe lagta hai ki tum kisi film ki heroin ho. Main din bhar tumhare aage peeche ghumta rahu. Har 2 minute me I love you bolta rahu. Candle light dinner, movies aur romance... Sirf yahi chahti ho tum apni life me. Shreya sapno ki duniya se bahar aao, tum kisi film ki heroin nahi ho. Tum ek cid officer ho. Tum kabhi kabhi bilkul bachhi ban janti ho. Please thodi si maturity lao khud ke andar."**

 _ **Shreya was just staring at him dumbstruck**_ **. "Daya achanak se ye kya ho gaya hai aapko. Mujhe to kuch samajh hi nahi aa raha. Pehle kabhi aapne is tareh se react nahi kiya. Pehle to aapko meri sari baate achhi hi lagti thi. Achanak se main aapko immature kabse lagne lagi? What's wrong with you?"**

 _ **Daya sighed**_ **. "Look Shreya..I don't have time for arguments..**

 **"Argument? Main argument kar rahi hu?"** _ **Shreya said**_ **. "Ek minute kahi aapko 3 mahino me koi dusri 'mature' ladki to nahi mil gayi?"**

 **"What nonsense Shreya?"** _ **Daya said.**_

 **"Boliye na? You're no more interested in me, right?"** _ **Shreya said with tears in her eyes.**_

 **"Shreya kuch bhi mat bolo. Tum baat ka humesha galat matlab kyun nikalti ho? Tum mujhe samajhti hi nahi ho. We are good friends but I feel humare beech understanding nahi hai"**

 _ **Shreya looked at him in disbelief.**_ **"Kya kaha aapne? Good friends? We are just good friends?"**

 **"Shreya come on, try to understand. We are not made for each other. Bahut ho gaya, ab hume apne raste alag kar lene chahiye. Hum achhe dost ho sakte hain lekin couple nahi."** _ **Daya said in a low voice and left leaving Shreya in a shock**_ **.**

 **"""**

 _Shreya hugged Neelam and started crying in her arms. Neelam was also surprised._

"Aise achanak se koi breakup ki baat kaise kar sakta hai? Jara si baat pe rishta khatam? Pata nahi ye tum logo ki generation ki problem kya hai? Patience kyun nahi hota tum logo ke paas? Aaj pyar kiya, kal jhagda kiya aur breakup kar liya aur parso koi naya dhundh liya. Pyar koi majak hota hai kya? Humare jamane me pyar sirf ek hi baar hota tha aur usi ek insaan ke sath zindagi beet jati thi."

 _Shreya sobbed_ , "Auntie mera pyar bhi aapke jamane jaisa hi hai. Maine apni zindagi me sirf Daya se pyar kiya hai. Unke alawa main kabhi kisi aur ke bare me soch bhi nahi sakti."

 _Neelam moved her hand on Shreya's head,_ "Tum bahut pyar karti ho na Daya se?"

 _Shreya looked at her and nodded,_ "Aur yahi meri weakness hai auntie. Jab bhi hum dono ka jhagda hota hai; galti kisi ki bhi ho, sorry humesha main hi bolti hu, kyunki main Daya ko khona nahi chahti. Lekin ab bahut ho gaya, iss baar nahi. Agar Daya ko lagta hai ki hum ek dusre ke liye nahi bane hain to main bhi unhe force nahi karungi. Unhe alag hona hai to yahi sahi. Iss baar main unse baat karne nahi jaungi. Agar wo mujhse pyar karte hain to wo khud mere paas aayenge aur maafi mangenge. Iss baar humesha ki tareh unki galti hone par main sorry nahi bolungi."

 _Neelam patted her head,_ "Correct! Agar wo tumse maafi mangta hai to theek hai warna jane do use. Jab tum 2 din usse baat nahi karogi na to use khud realize ho jayega ki uski zindagi me tumhare na hone ka kya matlab hai."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and looked at Neelam._ "waise bhi abhi mera pura dhyan sirf aapke bete ko dhundhne me hai. Hume aur clues dhundhne honge. Mumbai jaise itne bade shehar ne 30 saal pehle khoye huye bachhe ko dhundhna asan kaam nahi hai. Par impossible bhi nahi hai. Thodi mehnat lagegi aur thoda time bhi lagega but main use dhundh kar hi rahungi."

 _Neelam looked at Shreya and appreciated her confidence. She thought to change Shreya's mood._

"Shreya tum jaldi se mere bete ko dhundh lo, phir na tum mere bete se shadi kar lena."

 _Shreya gave her a look,_ "What?"

 _Neelam looked at her,_ "Don't worry, wo mera beta hai, bahut handsome hoga. Bahut pyara hoga, lakho me ek..."

 _Shreya smiled_ , "Achha, aur agar usne already shadi kar li hogi to?"

 _Neelam took Shreya's hand in her hands,_ "Toh mujhe bahut dukh hoga. Pata nahi meri bahu kaisi hogi. Mujhe sirf tumhari jaisi bahu chahiye. Actually tumhare jaisi nahi tum hi chahiye!"

 _Shreya became sad and looked away. Neelam cupped her face,_ "Hey Shreya, tum to serious ho gayi, main to bas majak kar rahi thi. Mujhe pata hai tum Daya se bahut pyar karti ho. Aur uske alawa kisi aur se shadi kabhi nahi karogi. Hai na!"

 _Shreya looked at her and smirked,_ "sirf mere pyar karne se kya hota hai? Jab unhe mere pyar ki kadar nahi to...anyway... Aap chinta mat kariye agar aapka beta mujhe pasand aa gaya to main usi se shadi kar lungi."

"Achha to Daya ka kya hoga?" _Neelam asked._

 _Shreya shrugged it off,_ "Mujhe kya pata? Unhe mil jayegi koi "mature' ladki."

 _Neelam looked at her for a second,_ "Are aise kaise koi aur mil jayegi use wo bhi tumse achhi. Mujhe na Daya se milna hai, main baat karungi usse, samjhaungi uski ki wo kitni badi galti kar raha hai...

"No.." _Shreya said,_ "Aap unse nahi milengi. Koi jarurat nahi hai unse milkar baat karne ki aur samjhane ki. Unhe karne deejiye jo unke dil me aaye. Aap unse milengi to yahi lagega na ki maine aapko bheja hai baat karne ke liye. Main kaun sa mari ja rahi hu unke bina. Na main unse baat karungi na hi aap aur na hi meri taraf se koi aur and that's it."

 _Neelam watched Shreya murmuring in anger._ "Agar Daya ki jegah mera beta hota na to main use ek jor ka thappad marti. Koi itni pyari ladki ka dil aise dukhata hai kya?" _Neelam said holding Shreya's hand and pulled her in a hug._

 _Shreya happily accepted the hug_. "Bas bas chaliye, aapke discharge ka time ho raha hai. Main doctor se milkar aati hu."

 _Shreya separated and planted a soft kiss on Neelam's head. She left to meet the doctor. Neelam watched her going._

"Such a lovely girl!" _She whispered admiring Shreya._

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I think there's no need of guessing. It's quiet obvious who is Neelam's son.**

 **Mahi: Dear, you're right this is not a hardcore romantic story but I will try to add some romance between dareya.**

 **Overall two parallel tracks will be seen in the story, Shreya-Daya and Neelam and her son.**

 **And I also hope you people love the bonding between Shreya-Neelam, isn't it cute?**

 **Amrutha: your idea was good but I am sorry I can't include it in this story. That will be highly dramatic something I don't like. Keep reading and you will love it as the story proceeds.**

 **Ashwini: Ash you can share your views, nobody will make fun of you if you are wrong. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Shreya took Neelam home after her discharge._

 _Here Daya and Abhijeet were heading to court to register their statements against a criminal they had arrested a few months back. Abhijeet noticed Daya was unusually silent. He was looking disquieted._

"Daya gadi roko!" _Abhijeet ordered._

 _Daya took a glance at him and stopped the car._ "Kyun kya hua?"

"Ye to mujhe tumse puchna chahiye." _Abhijeet said looking at him,_ "Tum bolo kya hua? Main kab se dekh raha hu tum bahut pareshan lag rahe ho. Koi problem hai kya?"

 _Daya heaved a sigh and looked down._

 _Abhijeet placed his hand on his shoulder,_ "Kya baat hai Daya?"

 _Daya looked at him,_ "Abhijeet tum to jante ho main aaj hi 3 mahine baad wapas aaya. Aur Acp sir ne mujhe aate hi dusre kaam pe laga diya. Ye bhi nahi pucha ki main kaisa hu. Aur upar se wo DCP Chitrole, mujhe congratulate karne ki bajay mujhe sunane laga. Mujhse goliyon ka hisab mang raha tha. Ki maine kitni goliyan chalai aur kyun chalai?" _Daya smirked,_ "Use to iss baat se bhi problem thi ki maine itne khatarnak criminals ko itni asani se kaise pakad liya aur mujhe koi kharoch bhi kyun nahi aayi? Use lagta hai ki at least 1-2 goliyan to mujhe bhi lagni chahiye thi. Main itna fit and fine wapas kaise laut aaya?"

 _Abhijeet became angry,_ "Iss Chitrole ki to...samajh me nahi aata uski problem kya hai?"

 _Daya shook his head,_ "Aur Chitrole se behas karne ke baad main jab bureau aaya to mera dimag itna kharab tha ki mujhe samajh nahi aa raha tha ki main kya karu. Aur maine sara gussa sari frustration Shreya par nikal di."

"Kya?" _Abhijeet exclaimed in shock,_ "Shreya par sara gussa utar diya? Tum bhi na Daya! Khair chalo, insaan gussa bhi usi pe nikalta hai jo uska apna hota hai." _Abhijeet said and smiled._

"Lekin Abhijeet bechari Shreya ki kya galti? Pata nahi kya kya bol gaya main usko gusse me. Usne to mere wapas aane ki khushi me hum dono ke liye ek candle light dinner plan kiya tha aur maine..." _Daya held his head feeling guilty for his harshness._

 _Abhijeet patted his shoulder,_ "Koi baat nahi Daya, ho jata hai. Jakar sorry bolo, ek kiss karo aur jhagda khatam." _Abhijeet said smiling mischievously._

 _Daya looked at him,_ "Abhijeet iss baar thoda serious ho gaya hai. You know gusse me maine Shreya se break up ki baat bol di."

"Kya?" _Abhijeet was again shocked,_ "Yaar Daya hadh karte ho tum! Mujhe pata hai ki gusse me tumhara dimag kaam nahi karta lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki kuch bhi bol do. Hey bhagwan!"

 _Daya was silent._

 _Abhijeet looked at him,_ "Bechari Shreya! Pata hai jab se tum gaye ho ek ek din count kar rahi thi wo ki tum kab wapas aaoge. Aur aate hi tumne..." _Abhijeet took a pause and added,_ "Tum ek kaam karo, abhi wo lawyer hai na usko aane me thoda time lagega. Tab tak tum Shreya ke ghar jao. Usse milo, maafi mango aur sab kuch sort out kar lo. Jaise hi wo lawyer aa jayega, main tumhe inform kar dunga."

 _Daya glanced at him,_ "Are you sure?"

"Han yaar, abhi jao tum!" _Abhijeet said pushing Daya lightly to go._

 _Daya smiled,_ "Theek hai, ja raha hu." _He got down the car._

 **Shreya's house**

 _Neelam was taking rest. Shreya was moving to and fro in front of her._

"Shreya itna kyun pareshan ho rahi ho? Shanti se baith jao beta!" _Neelam said in a sw_ eet voice.

 _Shreya looked at her_ , "Shanti se nahi baith sakti auntie. Ek aadmi hai jo Mumbai me jitne bhi orphanages hain unke trusties ko janta hai. Usi ke phone ka wait kar rahi hu. Sare records check karne padenge. Koi to clue hoga jisse ye pata chal jaye ki aapke bete ko kis orphanage me choda gaya tha."

 _Shreya came near her_ , "Auntie mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aa rahi. Aapki maid ko agar aisa lagta tha ki aapki wajeh se uske bachhe ki maut hui hai to aapse badla lene ke liye usne bhi aapke bachhe ko maar kyun nahi diya kisi orphanage me chodne ka faisla kyun liya?"

 _Neelam looked up at Shreya,_ "Kyunki wo chahti thi ki mera beta uske maa baap ke hote huye bhi ek orphanage me rahe aur ek anath ki zindagi jiye. Ek maa ke liye isse badi saza aur kya ho sakti hai?"

 _Shreya understood and nodded her head._ "Hmm! How mean! Auntie uske husband ka naam kya tha?"

"Bhagat!" _Neelam told._

 _Shreya started trying to connect the links._ "Matlab aapki maid yani, Sarla ne hospital se aapke bachhe ko churaya aur lakar use apne husband Bhagat ko de diya aur usse kaha ki jakar uss bachhe ko kisi orphanage mein chod aaye. Bhagat uss bachhe ko kisi orphanage mein chod aaya lekin usne Sarla ko to bataya hoga na ki usne bachhe ko kaha choda hai?" _Shreya asked._

 _Neelam nodded her head in no_ , "Nahi usne Sarla ko nahi bataya. Agar Sarla ko pata hota to wo mujhe jaroor batata. Koi bhi marta hua insaan apne dil pe koi bojh lekar nahi marna chahta. Jab Sarla ne mujhse phone karke maafi mangi aur mere bete ke bare me bataya to usne kaha ki uske pati ne use nahi bataya tha ki usne bachhe ko kaha choda hai."

 _Shreya sighed,_ "Hmm...ab problem ye hai ki Bhagat ki pehle hi maut ho chuki hai, aur Sarla ki bhi death ho gayi. Kya aur koi ho sakta hai jise ye sab pata ho?"

"Dr. Aarti!" _Neelam said._

 _A shine appeared in Shreya's eyes,_ "Dr Aarti?"

"Wahi doctor jisne meri delivery karwayi thi aur jisne... Sarla ki help ki thi mera bachha churane me." _Neelam said._

"Oh I see!" _Shreya said thoughtfully,_ "But Dr Aarti ki koi dushmani thi aapse? Usne Sarla ki madad kyun ki aapka bachha churane me?" _Shreya asked._

"Aarti, main aur mere husband Vijay, hum teeno ek hi hospital me kaam karte the. Aarti bhi Vijay ko pasand karti thi. Lekin Vijay mujhse pyar karte the. Jab hum dono ne shadi kar li to Aarti gusse se pagal ho gayi. Use lagta tha ki maine uska pyar cheen liya. Wo humesha mujhse compete karti rehti thi lekin sab log meri hi tareef karte the uski nahi. Inferiority complex ne use pagal kar diya. Wo mujhse nafrat karti thi, mujhse badla lena chahti thi. Ye baat Sarla bhi janti thi. Ab dushman ka dushman to apne aap dost ban jata hai na. Bas un dono ne hath mila liya." _Neelam explained everything to Shreya._

"Okay!" _Shreya shook her head_ , "To matlab Dr Aarti wo teesri insaan hai jo iss gunah me shamil hain. Shayad unhe pata ho ki aapke bete ko kis orphanage me choda gaya tha. Hume unse milna hoga. I just hope ki wo jinda ho."

 _Meanwhile Shreya got a call._ "Hello...oh well done! Tumhe sare records mil gaye, good job! Tum abhi mujhe mail karo, main check kar lungi." _Shreya disconnected the call and turned to Neelam._ "Mumbai me jitne bhi orphanages hain un sabke 30 saal purane records mil gaye hain. Matlab 30 saal pehle 11 December ke aas paas orphanage me kaun kaun se bachhe aaye, sab pata chal jayega. Bas ek baar hum dr Aarti se mil le to humara kaam aur asaan ho jayega."

 _Neelam smiled seeing Shreya's excitement._ "Dusro ki problems solve karne me itna mat kho jao ki apni problems solve karna bhool jao Shreya."

 _Shreya's smile faded slowly. She looked at Neelam,_ "Kya matlab?"

"I am talking about Daya!" _Neelam said softly._

"But I don't want to talk about him!" _Shreya said curtly._ "As he said, hume alag ho jana chahiye to theek hai...maine bhi unhe aazad kar diya hai."

"Come on Shreya, iss terah se jaldbaji me koi faisla lena theek nahi hota. He is your love." _Neelam said emphasizing her words._

"Han auntie, he is my love but ...I am not his love. I am not made for him!" _Shreya said wearing a painful smile._

"Shreya, mujhe pata nahi kyun lagta hai ki Daya ko ab tak apni galti ka ehsaas ho gaya hoga. Wo tumse maafi maagne jaroor aayega." _Neelam said with hopeful eyes._

 _Shreya nodded her head in no,_ "Wo nahi aayenge. Aap nahi janti wo kitne busy rehte hain aaj kal. Unke paas to mere bare me sochne tak ki bhi fursat nahi. Aur dusri baat...wo kabhi sorry nahi bolte." _Shreya said angrily and moved inside._

 _Neelam was sitting there thinking what to do. Meanwhile the doorbell rang. Shreya had perhaps moved to bathroom. Neelam had a little pain in her right foot but still somehow she got up and moved to open the door._

"Shreya main..." _Daya began as Neelam opened the door but he stopped seeing Neelam in place of Shreya._

"Oh sorry, aap kaun?" _Daya asked looking at Neelam confusingly._

 _Neelam smiled at him_ , "Daya?"

 _Daya was still confused,_ "Ji aap mujhe kaise janti hain?"

"Shreya din bhar tumhari hi to baate karti rehti hai." _Neelam said with the same smile._

 _Now Daya also smiled,_ "But Shreya hai kaha?"

 _Same time Shreya came outside,_ "Neelam auntie!" _Shreya shouted and moved towards Neelam completely ignoring Daya._ "Aapko kisne bola bed se uthne ke liye?" _Shreya scolded Neelam._

 _Neelam was scared of Shreya_ , "Sorry wo darwaja...

"Kya darwaja? Kisne kaha aapko darwaja kholne ko? Mujhse behas mat kariye. Chup chap chaliye aur aram kariye." _Shreya said in a strict voice._

 _Neelam looked at Daya and then at Shreya,_ "Koi aaya hai tumse milne...

"Mujhe bhi dikh raha hai." _Shreya said and turned to Daya,_ "Han sir boliye, yaha kaise aana hua?"

"Shreya please don't call me sir!" _Daya said in a low voice._

"Achha! To aur kya kahu?" _Shreya snapped._

"Shreya dekho main ye kehne aaya tha ki..." _Daya stopped looking at Neelam. He was hesitating to talk to Shreya in front of Neelam._ "By the way, tumne bataya nahi ye kaun hain?"

"...main" _Neelam was saying but Shreya cut her._

"Wo meri auntie hain."

 _Daya smiled,_ "Oh, to mujhe nahi milwaogi apni auntie se."

"She is not well." _Shreya snapped._

"Actually main..." _Neelam again was saying something but shut her mouth as Shreya glared at her._

"Aap abhi tak yahi khadi hain?" S _he held Neelam by her shoulders,_ "Chaliye!" _She took Neelam and made her sit on the couch._

 _Daya's eyes fell on the bandages on Neelam's leg._ "Aapko chot kaise lagi?"

 _Shreya turned to Daya,_ "Aapse matlab? Aap yaha kyun aaye hain?"

 _Daya looked at her_ , "Main...Shreya wo..."

 _Suddenly his phone started ringing. Daya took a glance at Shreya and received the call._ "Han Abhijeet!"

"Daya tumhari baat ho gayi ho Shreya se to aa jao. Lawyer bhi aa gaya hai. Hume nikalna hoga." _Abhijeet said from the other side._

 _Daya looked at Shreya sadly_. "Ok main aa raha hu!"

Shreya also became sad.

"Shreya mujhe tumse bahut kuch kehna hai but abhi mujhe jana hoga. Lekin tum sham ko taiyar rehna. Main tumhe lene aaunga. Hum candle light dinner pe chalenge." _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Shreya said nothing and moved from there showing that how hurt she is with his behavior._

 _Daya turned to go but Neelam called him from behind._ "Ek minute beta...

 _Daya looked at Neelam._

"...I mean Daya!" _Neelam said realizing she just called him 'beta'._

 _Daya smiled_ , "It's ok, aap mujhe beta bula sakti hai. Mujhe achha lagega."

 _Neelam smiled,_ "Main sirf ye keh rahi thi ki, Shreya bahut pyari ladki hai, wo tumse bahut pyar karti hai. Kabhi bhi uska dil mat dukhana."

 _Daya looked at Neelam for a moment._ "Jee!" _He uttered and left from there as he was getting late._

 _Shreya came to Neelam after Daya left._

"Dekha wo tumse sorry bolne hi aaya tha." _Neelam said smiling._

"Par bola to nahi na!" _Shreya said angrily._

"Han lekin uske paas time nahi tha isliye. Samajhane ki koshish to karo Shreya. Usne tumhe sham ko dinner par le jane ko bhi bola. Iska matlab to ye hai na ki use apni galti ka ehsaas ho gaya hai aur wo sab kuch theek karna chahta hai. Maine dekha uski aankho me, wo bhi tumse bahut pyar karta hai." _Neelam said with a glint in her eyes._

 _Shreya looked at Neelam_ , "Main bhi janti hu wo mujhse kitna pyar karte hain. Aur mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aa rahi, aap kyun unki itni tarafdari kar rahi hain. Aap janti hi kitna hain unhe?"

 _Neelam had no answer._

 _Shreya moved and returned with some food and medicine for Neelam._

"Chaliye pehle khana kha leejiye, aapko dawa bhi khani hai."

 _Shreya got the email containing the orphanage records. She studied it but the records were totally confusing and she couldn't conclude anything. She came to Neelam._

"Hum Dr Aarti ke ghar ja rahe hain, abhi isi waqt."

 _Neelam was shocked._ "Abhi? Lekin beta Daya tumhe dinner pe le jane wala hai."

"Mujhe kahi nahi jana unke sath. Aur waise bhi humara Dr Aarti se milna jyada important hai." _Shreya said._

 _Neelam couldn't say anything._

 _Shreya and Neelam reached at Dr Aarti's residence._

 _Shreya rang the bell._

"Ek baar ye dr Aarti mujhe mil jaye na phir aap dekhiye main uske muh se sach kaise nikalwati hu." _Shreya said to Neelam._

 _The door opened and a servant was there_. "Ji madam kisse milna hai?"

 _Neelam came ahead,_ "Ye dr Aarti ka hi ghar hai na?"

 _The servant went silent._

"Chup kyun ho, jawab do?" _Shreya shouted._

 _Meanwhile a man came there with a lady_.

"Kya baat hai? Kaun aaya hai?" _The lady asked._

"Hume Dr Aarti se milna hai? Wo yahi rehti hai na." _Shreya said in her cid cop's tone._

 _The lady exchanged glances with the man then looked at Shreya and Neelam,_ "par aap log kaun hain?"

 _Shreya took out her badge_ , "Main inspector Shreya hu, cid se. Ek important case ke silsile me hume Dr Aarti se nilna hai. Bulaiye unhe, kaha hain wo?" _Shreya said._

 _The lady looked down_. "Wo ab yaha nahi rehti."

 _Shreya and Neelam became shocked and looked at each other._

"Yaha nahi rehti matlab? Phir kaha rehti hain?" _Shreya questioned._

 _The lady was silent. The man came ahead._ "Wo ab ek old age home me rehti hain. Aap wahi jakar unse mil leejiye, main aapko address de deta hu."

 _Shreya and Neelam exchanged glances. The man gave them the address of the old age home._

 _Neelam asked the man,_ "Tum Aarti ke bete ho?"

"Ji!" _He answered and shut the door._

 _Neelam looked at Shreya,_ "Itna bada ghar hai, beta hai bahu hai, naukar chakar hain phir bhi Dr Aarti old age home me reh rahi hai."

"Ye unke gunaho ki hi saja hai." _Shreya said with a sigh_. "Khair chaliye, ab unse wahi jakar mil kar aate hain."

 _In evening, Daya finished his work and reached at Shreya's home by exact 8 o'clock. But all his smile disappeared seeing the lock hanging on the door._

"Lock?" _Daya uttered in disappointment._ "Ye Shreya kaha chali gayi achanak?"

.

.

 **...to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _Shreya and Neelam made their way towards the old age home to meet Dr Aarti._

 _Daya was calling Shreya again and again but she was not taking his calls. Neelam noticed that._

"Shreya, I think tumhe phone utha lena chahiye. Daya pareshan ho raha hoga. At least use ye to bata do ki tum uske sath dinner pe nahi ja sakti."

 _Shreya was stubborn_ , "Pareshan hone deejiye unhe, unhone bhi mujhe bahut pareshan kiya hai."

 _Neelam nodded,_ "Alright! Tum meri baat kyun manogi bhala. Main hu kaun tumhari? Humara rishta hi kya hai?"

 _Shreya stared at Neelam in disbelief. She stopped the car_ , "I can't believe it! Aapko emotional blackmail karna bhi aata hai? Theek hai main Daya se baat kar leti hu lekin aap ye faces mat banao please!"

 _Neelam smiled triumphantly._

 _Shreya received Daya's call._ "Hello!" _She spoke softly._

"Shreya kaha ho tum? Main tumhare gate pe khada hu but yaha to lock hai." _Daya said sounding upset._

"Dekhiye main ek bahut hi jaroori kaam se bahar hu. Main aapke sath dinner pe nahi ja sakti!" _Shreya said sternly._

"Shreya tum mujhse naraj ho..." _Daya stopped speaking as Shreya had already disconnected. Daya was highly disappointed. He banged his fist on his palm._

 _Shreya looked at Neelam_ , "Maine unse baat kar li..abhi khush?"

"But..." _Neelam was not happy with the way Shreya talked to Daya._

"Please Neelam auntie, we are not going to talk about Daya anymore. Abhi hum Dr Aarti se milne ja rahe hain. Aap chup rahiye to behtar hoga!"

"Tum chup raho!" _Neelam scolded Shreya._

"What?" _Shreya looked at her with her mouth opened._

"Yes, I said shut up! Bahut bolti ho tum!" _Neelam said_ , "give me your phone?"

 _Shreya was scared seeing Neelam's angry avatar. She forwarded her phone obeying her silently._

 _Neelam glared at Shreya and grabbed her phone. She called back Daya._

 _Daya was happy seeing Shreya calling back. He instantly received the call._ "Shreya please meri baat suno..

"It's not Shreya. I am Neelam! Remember?" _Neelam said._

 _Daya went silent for a second._ "Oh yes. Kya Shreya aapke sath hai?"

"Ji han aapki Shreya mere sath hai." _Neelam said looking at Shreya who was looking away holding her head_. "Please don't mind Daya. Shreya tumse naraj nahi hai. Actually maine Shreya ko bola tha ki wo mujhe movie dikhane le jaye. Wo to tumhare sath dinner pe jane ke liye ekdum taiyar thi but meri zid ki wajeh se use mere sath movie ke liye aana pada. I am so sorry, meri wajeh se tumhara candle light dinner ka plan kharab ho gaya. Wo kya hai na tumhari terah main bhi Shreya se bahut pyar karti hu to mera bhi to us par kuch hak banta hai na. Tum to humesha uske sath rahoge. Kabhi bhi use dinner pe le ja sakte ho. Mera kya hai, pata nahi Shreya ke sath movie dekhne ka mauka dobara mile ya nahi." _Neelam said pulling Shreya's cheek lovingly but she jerked her showing that she is angry with her. Neelam chuckled_ , "So Daya, hope you don't mind."

 _Daya was relaxed and smiling now_. "Yes of course. I don't mind. Main Shreya ko baad me dinner ke liye le jaunga. Abhi aap dono movie enjoy keejiye. Bye!"

"Bye!" _Neelam said glancing at Shreya,_ "And don't forget Shreya loves you!"

 _Shreya was aghast at Neelam's act. She made a face rolling her eyes and glared at Neelam._

 _Daya smiled,_ "I know! Please tell her, I love her too!"

"Sure!" _Neelam said and disconnected._ "Daya said he loves you!" _She told Shreya._

 _Shreya gave her a look and snatched her phone._ "What was that? Hum movie dekhne ja rahe hain? Mujhe to pata hi nahi tha! Kyun ye sab jhooth bola aapne?"

"To kya hua jhooth bola to. Bechara Daya kitna upset tha. Lekin jab maine usse baat ki to wo khush ho gaya. Jis jhooth se kisi ko khushi milti ho wo jhooth sau sach ke barabar hota hai."

 _Shreya was glaring at Neelam._ "Huh! Kya main jaan sakti hu, Daya se aapka kya rishta hai jinko khush karne ke liye aap jhooth bolne se bhi peeche nahi hati?"

 _Neelam smiled,_ "Daya se mera nahi but tumhara to rishta hai na!"

 _Shreya was still glaring at her. Neelam patted her cheek,_ "come on don't give me that look! Tum gusse me bahut cute lagti ho lekin iska matlab ye nahi ki humesha gussa karti raho. Kabhi has bhi liya karo!" _Neelam said and started tickling Shreya._

"Stop it!" _Shreya shouted laughing hard._ "You are just too much!"

 _Both laughed and started their journey again. They reached at the old age home and met the officials._

"Hello.. I am inspector Shreya from Cid." _Shreya gave her identity,_ "We are looking for an old lady... Dr Aarti."

 _The office clerk called an attendant._ "Ye log Dr Aarti se milna chahte hain. Unhe yaha lekar aao."

 _Shreya and Neelam started waiting for Dr Aarti. Within a couple of minutes the attendant returned with a woman on wheelchair. She recognized Neelam and her face fell off with shame._

"Kya yahi hai Dr Aarti?" _Shreya asked_.

"Yes!" _Neelam uttered. They moved towards Dr Aarti._

"Hello Aarti!" _Neelam said serenly._

"Neelam!" _She uttered in a trembling voice. With a shaking hand she took off her glass and rubbed her tears_. "Itne dino baad koi mujhse milne aaya hai." _Aarti said smiling through tears._

"Hum yaha tumse milne nahi...apne sawalo ka jawab dhundhne aaye hain..samjhi tum!" _Shreya shouted._

 _Neelam caught Shreya's hand and asked her to keep calm through her eyes. Shreya became silent._

 _Neelam looked at Aarti,_ "Aarti humare paas jyada kuch hai nahi baat karne ko. Mujhe sirf ye bata do ki mera beta kaha hai. Mujhe kisi se koi shikayat nahi hai. Mujhe bas mera beta chahiye. Please!"

 _Aarti looked at Neelam and broke down. Shreya was irritated seeing her tears._

"For God's sake, ye rone ki acting band karo. Jab itna bada gunah karne me tumhe sharm nahi aayi to ab ye nakli aansu bahane ka kya fayda? Bolo, Neelam aunti ka beta kaha hai. Kya kiya tha tum logo ne uske sath?"

 _Neelam scolded Shreya for being rude._ "Shreya, easy, main baat kar rahi hu na. Tum chup rahogi please?"

"Alright!" _Shreya said with a grimace._

 _Aarti stopped crying and looked at Neelam._ "Tumhari delivery ke baad tum labor pain ki wajeh se behosh ho gayi thi. Maine tumhare newborn baby ko Sarla ke husband ko de diya jo hospital ke bahar khada tha. Humara maksad tumhare bete ko marna nahi tha. Hum chahte the ki wo jinda rahe lekin tumse door rahe. Sarla ke husband ko kuch nahi pata tha ki bachhe ko kaha chodna hai. Usne mujhse pucha. Main ek orphanage ke bare me janti thi. Sunshine orphanage, waha bachho ke liye facilities bahut kam thi. Isi liye maine jaan boojhkar Sarla ke husband ko bola ki wo bachhe ko iss orphanage me chod de. Jisse wo orphanage me bhi rahe to bhi use achhi care na mil sake."

 _Neelam got tears in her eyes. Shreya was fuming now._

"How mean! Ek aurat ek dusri aurat ke sath aisa bhi kar sakti hai. Unbelievable!" _Shreya muttered._

 _Aarti again started crying_. "Hari ne us bachhe ko wahi choda hoga. Lekin sabse buri baat ye thi ki usi din Hari ki ek accident me maut ho gayi. Wo wapas aaya hi nahi. Isliye, I am not sure ki usne bachhe ko orphanage me choda tha ya nahi. But agar wo bachhe ko orphanage me chodne gaya tha to wo yahi orphanage ho sakta hai koi dusra nahi."

 _Neelam was sobbing now. Shreya held her for moral support._

 _Shreya looked at Aarti._ "Maine suna tha ki insaan ko uske gunaho ki saza isi janam me bhugatni padti hai. Aaj dekh bhi liya. Tum teeno ko tumhare gunaah ki saza mil chuki hai. Hari ki maut usi din ho gayi jis din usne ye gunah kiya. Sarla ko cancer ho gaya aur Dr Aarti tum, dekho khud ko tumhari body ka lower portion paralyzed hai. Tum apni zindagi iss wheelchair par bitane par majboor ho. Jab tumhe apni family ki sabse jyada jarurat hai tabhi tumhare bete ne tumhe ghar se nikal diya. Tumne ek ma ko uske bete se alag kiya tha na aaj dekho tumhare paas beta hai bahu hai, par tumhare paas koi nahi hai. Yahi tumhari sabse badi saza hai"

 _Aarti cried bitterly. It was evident from her tears that she had a sense of remorse. She was feeling guilty_.

"Mujhe maaf karna asaan to nahi hai Neelam. But ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena. Main dua karungi ki tumhe tumhara beta mil jaye. Shayad mere gunaah ki saza kuch kam ho sake!" _Aarti cried joining her hands._

 _Neelam was also crying in a suppresses voice. She couldn't believe that her son had to face so much atrocities. Shreya hugged her to pacify her._

"Auntie, sab theek ho jayega. Ab to hume ye bhi pata chal gaya ki aapke bete ko kis orphanage me choda gaya tha. Hum waha jayenge. I think ab hum aapke bete se jyada door nahi hain."

 _Neelam nodded looking at Shreya._

 _Shreya took the address of that orphanage from Aarti. It was late night. So Neelam suggested Shreya to go back to home and continue their investigation the next morning._

 _Both could hardly sleep. Next morning they immediately left in search of the 'sunshine orphanage'._

 _Shreya stopped the car._

"Aap gadi me rukiye. Main dekhti hu." _Shreya said to Neelam._

"No, main bhi aa rahi hu tumhare sath." _Neelam said._

"Ok!" _Shreya said. Both came out of the car._

 _They searched a lot but didn't find the orphanage._

"Ye orphanage to yahi hona chahiye tha. Dr Aarti ne to yahi address diya hai. But iss location pe to koi orphanage hai hi nahi." _Shreya said looking perplexed._

"Shreya, I am sure Aarti ne humare sath koi majak nahi kiya hai. Ye orphanage yahi hona chahiye. Kisi local se puchte hain." _Neelam suggested._

 _Shreya stopped some people but they couldn't tell anything. Shreya found an old man._

"Uncle, kya aap kisi sunshine orphanage ke bare me jante hain?"

 _The old man looked at both the ladies and nodded his head affirmatively._

"Han, aaj se kareeb 25 saal pehle wo orphanage yaha hua karta tha but aaj nahi hai. Ek hadsa hua tha aur us orphanage ko police ne seal kar diya tha. Phir uski building bhi bahut purani ho chuki thi to use tod diya gaya. Aaj us land pe koi small scale factory ban chuki hai."

 _Shreya and Neelam both were shocked_. "What?"

 _Shreya started her calculations._ "25 saal pehle orphanage ko seal kiya gaya. Lekin aapke bete ko us orphanage me 30 saal pehle choda gaya tha. That means those 5 years he was there. Lekin uske baad orphanage to seal kar diya gaya lekin wo bachhe kaha gaye? Kya hadsa hua tha jo orphanage ko seal karna pada?"

"Aap log Mr Francis se mil leejiye. Wo us orphanage me caretaker ki job karte the. Main aapko address deta hu. Ho sakta hai aapke sawalo ka jawab Mr Francis de sake." _The old man said and provided the address._

 _Shreya and Neelam headed to the address. Mr Francis was in his late eighties. He was battling with bad health._

 _He was in the bed. Shreya and Neelam grabbed a seat in front of him._

"Maaf keejiyega hum is halat me aapko pareshan kar rahe hain but hume aapki madad ki jarurat hai." _Shreya said humbly._

"What can I do for you?" _The old man asked._

"Mr Francis, aap sunshine orphanage me caretaker the na. Hume ye bataiye ki wo orphanage seal kyun kiya gaya? Aisa kaun sa hadsa hua tha?" _Shreya asked in a soft voice._

 _The expressions on Mr Francis's face were clearly saying that he felt pain when Shreya asked about that orphanage and that horrible incident took place 25 years ago._

"Kaun ho tum log? Kyun itne salo baad us hadse ko phir se yaad dilaya mujhe?" _Mr Francis said getting anxious._

"Main cid se inspector Shreya hu aur ye doctor Neelam hain. Hum inke bete ki talaash kar rahe hain. Jo ki sunshine orphanage me hi rehta tha. Hume janna hai wo bachha kaha gaya orphanage seal ho jane ke baad." _Shreya asked._

 _Mr Francis sighed and nodded_. "25 saal pehle, kitchen me kisi ki laparwahi ki wajeh se gas cylinder blast ho gaya tha. Us waqt orphanage ke sare bachhe ek sath kitchen ke bagal wale dining hall me khana kha rahe the. Wo blast itna bhayanak tha ki ...ek bhi bachha jinda nahi bacha."

 _Shreya's eyes widened in shock. She looked at Neelam and found she was getting faint. She held her quickly._

"Auntie sambhaliye khud ko!" _Shreya said holding Neelam._

"Aisa nahi ho sakta Shreya. Itne kareeb pahuch kar itni buri khabar... Nahi Shreya mera beta jinda hai. Wo jinda hai."

 _Shreya also got tears in her eyes. She hugged Neelam._

"Are you sure ek bhi bachha nahi bacha tha?" _Shreya asked with some hopes._

 _Mr Francis was looking in blank._ "Us waqt orphanage me 43 bachhe the. Police ko total 43 dead bodies mili thi. Itne sare bachho ki ek sath maut ne sabko hila kar rakh diya tha. Court case chala, is hadse ke liye jo log responsible the unhe saza bhi mili. Aur court ne orphanage ko seal karne ka order de diya."

"No!" _Neelam screamed. She started crying. She was getting out of control._ "It's not true Shreya! Mera beta jinda hai." _She was screaming._

 _Shreya somehow controlled her. She hugged her tightly._ "Neelam auntie, I am so sorry! But ab iske aage sare raste band ho chuke hain. Ab kuch nahi bacha humare paas. I am sorry main apna promise nahi pura kar payi."

 _Both cried hugging each other. They separated; Shreya rubbed her tears and cupped her face_. "Auntie let's go!"

 _Neelam was in a state of shock. She was broken from inside. Shreya held her hand and they moved from there. Shreya took her to the car and opened the door for her. Suddenly a servant came and stopped Shreya._

"Madam ek minute, Francis sir aap logo ko andar bula rahe hain. Kuch kehna chahte hain."

 _Shreya and Neelam exchanged glances. They were confused but went again inside._

"I am sorry! Umar ho gayi hai na. Yaaddasht kamjor ho gayi hai. Kuch baate yaad nahi rehti to kuch der se yaad aati hain." _Mr Francis said._

 _Shreya was confused,_ "aap kehna kya chahte hain?"

"Humare orphanage me facilities bahut kam thi aur bachhe jyada. Us hadse se kuch mahine pehle kuch bachho ko move kiya gaya tha ek dusre orphanage me."

 _Shreya and Neelam looked at each other. They could see a ray of hope._

"Really? Kuch baccho ko dusre orphanage me shift kiya gaya tha. That means wo bachhe us hadse se bach gaye aur wo aaj bhi jinda hain." _Shreya said smiling but still a fresh tear of happiness rolled down her cheek._

"Bilkul, aur ho sakta hai aap log jis bachhe ko dhundh rahe hain wo bachha in bachho me se koi ek ho." _Mr Francis said._

 _Neelam placed her hand near her heart and closed her eyes. She thanked god and prayed for her son._

"Kaun sa orphanage tha? Aapko us orphanage ka naam yaad hai jaha un bachho ko shift kiya gaya tha." _Shreya asked desperately._

 _Mr Francis stressed on his brain._ "Um..hmm.. It was **'Mamta foundation'.**

 _Now Shreya was again shocked hearing the name of that orphanage. The reason was quite obvious._

.

.

 **...to be continued**

 **A/N:** So the mystery is almost solved. So are you guys excited for the reunion? Not only Daya-Neelam but Daya-Shreya will also reunite in the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Mamta foundation?" _Shreya exclaimed in a bit surprise._

"Kya hua Shreya?" _Neelam asked._

"Wo actually...nahi kuch nahi!" _Shreya said shaking her head._

"Kareeb 25 bachho ko Mamta foundation me shift kiya gaya tha." _Mr Francis told_ , "un bachho se related information, jaise ki wo orphanage me kaise aaye, kaun chod kar gaya, kab aaye, kis haal me aaye...wagera wagera ye sare records bhi humne mamta foundation ko de diya tha."

"That's great!" _Shreya exclaimed in joy,_ "wo records se to sab kuch bahut asani se pata chal sakta hai."

 _Neelam's face was also glowing now with the light of hope._

"Thank you so much Mr Francis!" _Shreya said smiling ear to ear._

 _Mr Francis smiled_. "To aap log intejar kis baat ka kar rahe hain? Mamta foundation jaiye. All the best!"

 _Neelam and Shreya again thanked him and immediately left to their final destination._

"What do you think Shreya? Mera beta mil jayega na!" _Neelam asked staring blankly on the road._

 _Shreya put her hand on Neelam's hand and gave a warm squeeze._

"Kaise nahi milega auntie? Use milna hi hoga. Aur ab to mujhe lagta hai khud bhagwan humari madad kar rahe hain."

 _Both looked at each other and smiled._

 _Shreya stopped the car near a shop and purchased some chocolates._

"Ye chocolates kiske liye?" _Neelam asked._

"Bachho ke liye. Orphanage me bachhe to honge hi na!"

 _Neelam smiled on shreya's sweet gesture towards the orphan kids._

 _Soon they reached there. Shreya stopped the car in front of the main gate of 'Mamta foundation'. Both the ladies came out of the car one by one._

 _The watchman standing on the gate saluted Shreya. Shreya responded nodding her head. Neelam was confused._

 _Both moved inside and suddenly some children came running towards them and surrounded Shreya calling out her name. Shreya smilingly greeted the children and distributed the chocolates among them._

 _Neelam was again confused_ , "Ye bachhe tumhe kaise jante hain? Tum yaha pehle kabhi aayi ho?"

 _Shreya smiled_ , "Main to aksar yaha aati hu wo bhi Daya ke sath. Wo kya hai na auntie, maine aapko bataya nahi. Actually Daya bhi ek orphan hain. Unka bachpan bhi isi orphanage me gujra hai..."

 _Neelam looked at Shreya totally shocked._

 _Shreya continued,_ "...To ye unke ghar jaisa hai. Ye watchman aur baki jo log bhi yaha kaam karte hain, Daya sabse bahut attached hain. They all are like a family. Jab Daya ne mujhe propose kiya tha to mujhe yaha lekar aaye the. Aur phir hum dono aksar yaha aane lage. Ek ek bachhe ko naam se janti hu main. Aaiye andar office me chalte hain. Records check karne padenge na!"

 _Neelam nodded and they moved to office. The manager who was an old man smiled seeing Shreya._

"Are Shreya beta aap akele? Kya baat hai Daya nahi aaya sath me?"

 _Shreya smiled back,_ "Nahi sir, aaj main Daya ke sath nahi inke sath aayi hu." _Shreya said pointing at Neelam,_ "Bahut jaroori kaam se aaye hain hum yaha."

"Achha pehle aap log baithiye to sahi. Kya lenge, chai coffee?" _The manager said offering them a chair._

"No thanks sir, kuch bhi nahi chahiye. Bas meri baat suniye!" _Shreya said taking her seat._

"Han han bilkul, bolo kya kar sakta hu main?" _The manager asked._

"Ye Dr Neelam hain..." _Shreya said and explained the whole matter. The manager was listening to Shreya very attentively._ "...To sir sunshine orphanage se jin bachho ko yaha move kiya gaya tha hume unke bare me sari information chahiye." _Shreya said finishing._

"Bas itni si baat.. Mil jayegi sari information." _The manager said and called a man who used to manage any type of the data and records of the orphanage._

"Jara wo file lekar aao, sunshine orphanage ke bachho ki." _The manager instructed his assistant._

 _The assistant went and returned with an old file and handed over to Shreya._

 _Shreya opened the file and started checking the details. She was shocked seeing Daya's name was also there._

"Daya bhi un bachho me se ek hain?" _She wondered._

 _Neelam shook Shreya_. "Kya sochne lahi tum?"

 _Shreya came out of her thoughts._ "Kuch nahi auntie, actually isme Daya ka naam bhi hai."

 _Neelam just looked at Shreya for a second._

 _Shreya turned to Neelam,_ "Anyway, Auntie aapke bete ka janm December me hua tha right? Aur jis din uska janm hua usi din Hari ne use sunshine orphanage me lakar chod diya. Agar aapka beta in bachho me se hai jinhe mamta foundation me shift kiya gaya tha to matlab tab tak uski age 5 saal ho chuki thi. Ab hume ye dekhna hai ki in 25 bachho me se kitne bachho ki age us waqt 5 saal thi jab wo sunshine orphanage se yaha le aaye gaye."

"Yes you're right!" _Neelam said._

 _They read the records and there were Total 9 children who were around 5 at the time of shifting. 3 of them were girls. Shreya marked the rest of the 6 boys including Daya and turned to the manager._ "Sir mujhe in 6 bachho ki details chahiye. Wo sunshine orphanage me kaise aaye the?"

 _The manager asked the assistant to provide the details to Shreya._

 _Shreya got the details and started reading it._

"Ye bachha kisi mandir ke bahar mila tha... Aur ye footpath par..."

 _Neelam interrupted Shreya_ , "Shreya Hari ne bachhe ko orphanage ke bahar hi choda hoga kyunki wo log chahte the ki bachha jinda rahe, mandir ya footpath pe kyun chodega wo bachhe ko?"

"You're right!" _Shreya said,_ "To baki bache ye 4 bachhe including Daya.' _She said surprisingly._

"Iss bachhe ko orphanage ke bahar choda gaya tha... Aur iss bachhe ko.." _And Shreya read the details. Neelam was attentively listening to her._

"...Daya ko kisi plastic crate me rakhkar orphanage ke gate pe choda gaya tha. ..aur iss bachhe ko ...

 _Suddenly Neelam remembered something and her eyes widened._ "Shreya stop!"

 _Shreya stopped and looked at Neelam,_ "Kya hua?"

 _Neelam was looking at Shreya without blinking,_ "Abhi tumne Daya ke bare me kya padha?"

 _Shreya looked at Neelam for a moment and then looked into the file,_ "Daya ko kisi plastic crate me rakh kar...

 _Neelam could not hold and stood up leaving her chair. Shreya too got up looking at Neelam with questioning eyes._

 _Neelam closed her eyes tightly. She opened her eyes and let the tears flow. She found as if her voice got stuck in her throat. She was speechless._

"Auntie boliye na kya hua?" _Shreya asked impatiently._

 _Neelam somehow composed herself._ "Shreya Hari ka fruits and vegetables ka business tha. Main humesha fruits wagera usi se kharida karti thi. Wo plastic crates to kisi fruit ya vegetable seller ke paas hi ho sakte hain na?"

 _Now it was Shreya's turn to become speechless. She was looking at Neelam in amazement._ "iska matlab Daya..."

 _Neelam immediately pulled Shreya in a tight hug._ "Daya hi meta beta hai Shreya. Wo bachha Daya hi ho sakta hai."

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and a wide smile appeared on her lips. She hugged Neelam back. They separated._

 _Shreya looked at Neelam._ "God! I can't believe it. Auntie I wish ki yahi sach ho. Maine humesha Daya ki aankho me anath hone ka ek dard dekha hai. Jab unhe ye pata chalega ki wo anath nahi hain, unki ma jinda hai to...unke chehre pe wo khushi... Oh my god! I can't wait for that!"

 _Neelam also smiled thinking about that moment._

"Bas ek last step bacha hai auntie and that is DNA test. DNA test ke baad sab kuch clear ho jayega. Mujhe Daya se milna hoga. Mujhe unhe DNA test ke liye manana hoga." _Shreya said in a determined voice._

 _Neelam joined her hands thanking God._

o-o-o-o

 _Daya was in kitchen making coffee for himself when someone rang the doorbell. Daya moved to open the door. A big smile appeared on his lips finding Shreya on the doorstep. They stared at each other for a few seconds._

 _Shreya took her eyes off and moved inside. Daya closed the door and moved near Shreya._

"Shreya..." _Daya started to say but Shreya cut him._

"Daya mujhe aapse bahut jaroori baat karni hai."

 _Daya smiled and held her by her waist._ "Mujhe bhi tumse bahut kuch kehna hai."

 _Shreya shook her head,_ "Daya, pehle meri baat suniye..."

 _Daya made her silent by placing his finger on her lips,_ "shh! Pehle meri baat Shreya... Kyunki mujhe jo kehna hai, usse important kuch nahi ho sakta!" _He said huskily._

 _Shreya was slightly irritated,_ "Nahi Daya...main jo kehne aayi hu wo jyada important hai!"

 _Daya cupped her face in her hands,_ "Mere liye humare rishte se jyada important kuch nahi hai Shreya. Tumhare bina ek din bhi...

 _Shreya annoyingly jerked him,_ "Aap meri baat kyun nahi sun rahe? Mujhe aapki Ma ke bare me baat karni hai!"

 _Daya's smile faded away slowly. He became speechless and stared at Shreya._ "Kya bola tumne?"

"Mujhe aapki ma ke bare me baat karni hai!" _Shreya repeated directly looking into his eyes._

 _Daya's expressions became tough. He smirked,_ "Aaj tak mujhe anath hone ka itna dard kabhi nahi hua, jitna aaj ho raha hai. Tumse ye ummeed nahi thi Shreya. Mere sath iss terah ka majak karne ka socha bhi kaisa tumne?" _He shouted and grabbed her arms tightly._

 _Shreya got tears in her eyes. She freed herself from his grip and took his face in her hands._ "I am not kidding Daya. Main sach keh rahi hu. Aap anath nahi hain. Aapki ma jinda hai."

 _Daya was just staring at her._

"Daya, Neelam auntie hain na.. She is not my relative." _And she told how she met Neelam_. "Wo yaha apne bete ko dhundhne aayi thi. Main itne dino se unki help kar rahi thi unke bete tak pahuchane ke liye. And Daya you won't believe it, itne dino se chal rahi humari investigation kaha jakar khatam hui? Mamta foundation! waha jakar humne sare records check kiye. Aur waha se hume jo evidences mile, unke hisab se hum dono itne dino se jiski talaash kar rahe the, wo koi aur nahi aap hain Daya!"

 _Daya was unable to react. He was standing still on his place without any movement._

"Daya bas ek aakhiri step baki hai. Hume DNA test karwana hoga. DNA report se sab kuch clear ho jayega. Aap please han bol deejiye! Main abhi Dr Salunkhe se baat karti hu!" _Shreya said placing her hand on his shoulder._

 _Daya breathed in and looked into her eyes. He was still not able to utter a word. He just nodded his head._

 _Shreya smiled._ "Daya, Neelam auntie bhi mere sath aayi hain. Wo bahar gadi me hain. Main unhe andar lekar aati hu." _She said patting his cheek and moved to take Neelam in._

 _Daya was stunned when Neelam entered followed by Shreya. Neelam moved towards Daya with slow steps while Daya was standing still. Both were just looking at each other not knowing how to speak and what to speak._

 _Neelam was standing in front of Daya. Her height was just up to his chest. She had to raise her head to look at his face. Daya was looking downwards at the lady who was shedding tears and staring at him with affection. She raised her one hand to his face and caressed his cheek. Some tears swiftly rolled down daya's cheeks on the soft motherly touch he had been longing for. Neelam couldn't hold her emotions any longer and threw herself in Daya's arms. Daya's hands automatically reached on her back to hold her against his chest. Neelam broke down as Daya hugged her back. They both were crying holding each other. Shreya was watching them from a distance. She could also not resist her tears._

 _Neelam separated and looked up,_ "Daya!" _She uttered in a low voice just more than a whisper and sobbed. She rubbed his tears_. "I don't know DNA report me kya aane wala hai. But I am a mother, I can feel it. main apne bete ki dhadkan ko pehchan sakti hu. I can recognize my own blood!" _She said holding daya's hands. Daya had never lost so much tears from his eyes. His eyes were red now. He rubbed his eyes and turned to Shreya._

"Shreya, Dr Salunkhe ko phone nahi kiya abhi tak?" _He said with a heavy throat._

 _Shreya came back to her senses who was lost in admiring the mother-son duo in front of her. She rubbed her tears._ "Han..abhi karti hu!"

o-o-o-o

 _Dr Salunkhe took the samples for DNA testing. Everyone present there was praying just one thing that the DNA test gives a positive result._

 _Daya was standing surrounded by Abhijeet, Sachin, Nikhil and Pankaj who were continuously assuring him about the DNA test._

 _Neelam was sitting on a chair. She stood up and tried to walk towards Daya but suddenly faltered and was about to fall when Shreya and Purvi ran and held her._ "Auntie!" _They exclaimed._

"Ma" _Daya unknowingly shouted and literally ran towards Neelam. Neelam just stared at Daya trying to believe that she heard him calling her 'Ma'._

 _Shreya and Purvi moved back and Daya held Neelam. Shreya forwarded the chair and Daya made Neelam sit on the chair holding her shoulders. He kneeled down in front of her._ "Aap theek hain na!"

 _Neelam nodded with a smile of satisfaction. Shreya came in front._ "Jab se ye baat pata chali hai Neelam auntie ko ek pal ke liye bhi chain nahi aa raha. Kisi aur cheej me inka dil hi nahi lag raha. Mere itna request karne ke baad bhi kuch nahi khaya inhone." _Shreya told Daya._

 _Daya looked unhappily at Neelam._ "What? Aapne kuch bhi nahi khaya?"

 _Neelam was just smiling at Daya instead of replying. Daya turned to Shreya,_ "Jara pani Lao!"

 _Shreya obeyed Daya and brought a glass of water for Neelam. Daya took the glass from her hand._

"Ye leejiye, pani pi leejiye!" _Daya said softly and made Neelam drink some water._

 _Everyone was just watching and smiling at them._

 _Dr Salunkhe came there_. "Don't worry Daya, Neelam ji ko ghar le jao, achhe se khilao pilao. Reports aane me 3-4 din to lag hi jayenge."

 _Daya went to Dr Salunkhe._ "Dr saab reports thodi jaldi nahi aa sakti?"

 _Dr Salunkhe smiled,_ "Main tumhari halat samajh sakta hu Daya. Main puri koshish karunga ki reports jald se jald aa jaye!" _He said and turned to Shreya,_ "Shreya tum Neelam ji ko ghar le jao. She needs some rest."

"Yes sir!" _Shreya nodded._

"Main aap logo ko ghar chod deta hu." _Daya said immediately._

 _Neelam and Shreya smiled at him_.

"Par auntie abhi aap apne bete ke ghar jayegi ya phir bahu ke ghar?" _Abhijeet said to lighten the atmosphere._

 _Daya and Shreya blushed at the unexpected comment. All the others giggled in amusement._

 _Acp Pradyuman moved near Neelam._ "Neelam ji aap report ki chinta mat keejiye. Hum sab dua kar rahe hain, report positive hi hogi. Aakhir puri investigation humari Shreya ne ki hai. Galti to ho hi nahi sakti."

 _Shreya smiled as well as Neelam._

"Acp saab mujhe report ki koi chinta nahi hai. Aur rahi baat ghar jane ki to abhi to main Shreya ke sath hi jana pasand karungi." _She caught Shreya's hand and looked at Daya_ , "Bahu to baad me banegi, beti to ye meri ban chuki hai."

 _Shreya hugged Neelam from side and affectionately pecked on her cheek. Daya was just smiling watching the two._

 _Daya dropped Neelam and Shreya at Shreya's home._

"Shreya agar kisi bhi cheej ki jarurat ho to please mujhe bolna!" _Daya said when Shreya and Neelam got out of the car. Shreya nodded._

 _Daya said bye and unwillingly left from there._

 _The DNA report has become just a formality and nothing more than that. Because it seemed Daya and Neelam had already accepted each other. They were lacking the patience to wait for the report. Actually the condition was same with Shreya and others as well. Dr Salunkhe sent the samples to the best laboratory in his knowledge so as to make a quick assessment. The testing and analysis however took 2 days._

 _Those 2 days were being the most restless for Daya, Neelam and Shreya as well. They couldn't sleep well._

 _Dr Salunkhe called everyone to bureau as the reports were out._

 _Daya was moving to and fro in restlessness. Neelam was sitting on a chair with her fingers crossed. Shreya was gone to laboratory to collect the reports._

 _Abhijeet looked at Daya moving restlessly. He stopped him._ "Daya, itne nervous kyun ho rahe ho. Shreya aati hi hogi reports lekar. Bas kuch der aur intejar kar lo."

 _Daya sighed looking at Neelam._

 _Meanwhile the door got opened and Shreya entered followed by dr Salunkhe. All looked up at them with hopes. Neelam instantly stood up and walked up to Shreya. Daya also came near her._

 _Shreya looked at Daya and then at Neelam._ "Auntie maine apna promise pura kar diya hai. Aapka beta aapke samne khada hai, use gale nahi lagayengi?"

 _Neelam was confused when suddenly everyone started clapping cheerfully._

"Are Neelam ji aise kya soch rahi hain? Reports positive hain!" _Dr Salunkhe said almost jumping in excitement._

 _As it was said Neelam and Daya pulled each other in a hug. Shreya rubbed her tears watching the reunion._

 _Neelam couldn't hold and started crying and so did Daya. Everyone watching them got their eyelids wet._

 _Neelam cupped Daya's face and planted a soft kiss on his forehead._ "Mera beta!" _She uttered feeling a lump in her throat_

 _Daya again hugged her near his chest. He was feeling on top of the world as if he had found a treasure._

 _The mother and son cried hugging each other. They expressed their love and affection for each other. Neelam was ruffling his hair and caressing his back and his strong arms. They separated unwillingly._

"Sir, Party honi chahiye! Daya sir ki ma matlab hum sab ki ma. Isse badi khushi to aur kuch ho hi nahi sakti." _Pankaj said overjoyed after rubbing his teary eyes._

"Bilkul Pankaj Party to hogi! Mujhse jyada khushnaseeb kaun ho sakta hai aaj?" _Daya said looking at Neelam who just patted his cheeks._

 _Daya turned to Shreya_. "Shreya, ma ka sara samaan pack kar dena. Main sham ko unhe ghar le jane aaunga."

 _Shreya heard this and suddenly she became sad._ "Daya, I don't know mujhe ye kehna chahiye ya nahi. I mean, kya aap Neelam auntie ko lene kal aa sakte hain? Kya wo aaj ke din aur mere sath reh sakti hain? Please!" _She said with puppy eyes._

 _Daya didn't know what to say. Neelam smiled and turned to Daya._

"Daya, tum mujhe lene kal subeh aa jana. Aaj main Shreya ke sath hi rehna chahti hu."

 _Shreya became happy and smiled._

 _Daya held Neelam's hand._ "Jaisa aap kahe Ma!"

 _He then turned to Shreya. He wanted to speak to her. He wanted to hug her tightly and give her hundreds of kisses for what she had done for him. But he thought to keep it for later. He just passed her a smile and a 'thank you' from his eyes._

o-o-o

 _Shreya and Neelam had dinner together. Neelam found Shreya was unusually silent. She was sad knowing that Neelam is going away from her. Shreya went and started packing Neelam's belongings as Daya was coming the next morning to take her with him. Neelam was watching Shreya from a distance. She caught her touching her corners of eyes again and again. Neelam said nothing but just smiled at her._

 _Next morning when Neelam woke up a pleasant and sweet fragrance of freshly-cooked gulabjamuns contacted her nostrils. She moved into kitchen and found Shreya was preparing the sweet with a lovely smile._

"Achha to mere jane ki khushi me gulabjamun banaye ja rahe hain!" _Neelam spoke from behind._

 _Shreya turned and found Neelam walking into the kitchen. She smiled_ , "Right, bahut jhel liya aapko maine. Thank god aapko aapka beta mil gaya. Ab wahi jhelega aapko. Mujhe to chutkara mila."

 _Neelam moved towards Shreya and caught her ear and twisted,_ "kya kaha tumne? Tum mujhe jhel rahi thi? Chutkara mila mujhse?"

"Aahh!" _Shreya screamed_ , "Dard ho raha hai. Chodiye na!"

 _Neelam didn't leave her ear,_ "Beta ab to tum gayi. Mujhse to chutkara kabhi nahi milne wala tumhe. I am going to be a very khadoos saas, now you just see!"

 _Shreya looked at her and both burst out laughing._

"Khadoos saas aur aap?" _Shreya laughed,_ "Koi baat nahi main aapko itne gulabjamun khilaungi ki aap sweet sweet saas ban jaogi."

 _Neelam laughed and kissed her head lovingly._

"Achha, abhi aap jaldi se breakfast karke taiyar ho jaiye. Aapke bete ko bhi jaldi hogi apni ma ko apne ghar le jane ki." _Shreya said._

 _Neelam smiled and nodded. She took the breakfast made by Shreya and then got herself ready._

 _Soon the doorbell rang. Neelam and Shreya looked at each other,_ "Daya!" Both uttered in unison.

 _Shreya moved and opened the door._

"Hi Shre..." _Daya said but Shreya moved without looking at him._

"Aa gaye tum beta?" _Neelam said happily and welcomed Daya with a warm hug._

"Good morning ma!" _Daya said in hug._

 _He separated and glanced at Shreya_ , "Good morning Shreya!"

 _Shreya didn't respond. Daya looked at Neelam and she assured him with her eyes that everything will be alright._

 _Shreya came with Neelam's suitcases._ "Ye raha aapka samaan."

 _Daya picked up the suitcases and moved to the car._

 _Neelam hugged Shreya._

"I am going to miss you so badly!" _Shreya whispered to Neelam._

"Ahem ahem!" _Daya came near them and coughed. Neelam and Shreya separated and looked at Daya_."Shreya mujhe pata hai aap dono ek dusre se itne attached ho chuke hain ki ek dusre se alag nahi hona chahte. To main soch raha tha kyun na ek kaam kare, tum bhi mere sath ghar chalo na...humesha ke liye!" _He said looking into her eyes._

 _Neelam smiled_ , "good idea Daya! But you know kisi ladki ko humesha ke liye apne ghar le jana itna asan nahi hota. Uske liye ek protocol hota hai. Jise shadi kehte hain!"

 _Daya stared at Shreya going red in his face._

"Aur waise bhi Shreya abhi tumhara dusra promise baki hai. Yaad hai tumne kaha tha ki jab mera beta mil jayega to tum usse shadi karogi!" _Neelam said teasing Shreya._

 _Shreya blushed and moved inside._

 _Neelam and Daya watched her and smiled._

"Ma wo actually... Aapka room design karwana hai. Aur mujhe to aapki pasand na pasand ke bare me abhi jyada kuch pata nahi... To..main...main Shreya se puch kar aata hu!" _Daya said sheepishly_.

"Sure sure, why not! Aram se puch kar aao. Koi jaldi nahi hai mujhe!" _Neelam said knowing his real intension and chuckled._

 _Daya scratched his head shyly and moved behind Shreya._

 _He went inside and found Shreya was standing resting her back on the wall. She was staring at him with so much feelings in her eyes._

 _Daya just went and secured her in his arms. Shreya didn't reciprocate and hugged him tightly. She raised her head and looked into his eyes._

"Us din tumse kehte kehte reh gaya tha. Aaj to keh kar hi rahunga. Shreya I am really sorry, us din maine gusse me pata nahi tumko kya kya bol diya. Lekin main sach keh raha hu tumse door jakar hi mujhe realize hua ki tumhare bina ek pal rehna bhi bahut mushkil hai Shreya. You are my life! I love you so much!"

"Aap ye sab isliye keh reh hain na kyunki maine aapko aapki ma se milwaya. Lekin Daya, koi majboori nahi hai ki aap uske badle me mujhse pyar kare aur shadi kare." _Shreya said looking into his eyes._

 _Daya cupped her face_ , "Just shut up! Tum pagal ho Shreya? Aisa soch bhi kaise sakti ho tum? Tumne mujhe meri ma se milwa kar jo ehsan kiya hai uska badla main kabhi nahi chuka sakta. Lekin mere pyar ko galat mat samjho. I really love you Shreya!"

 _Shreya smiled and cuddled him. Daya separated and looked at her,_ "aur ek minute, tumne ma se kya promise kiya tha ki tum unke bete se shadi karogi? Bina ye jane ki unka beta kaun hai? Aisa kaise kar sakti ho tum? Wo koi aur hota to? Bina soche samjhe kuch bhi promise kar deti ho tum?"

 _Shreya smiled seeing him jealous._ "Maine soch samajh kar hi promise kiya tha. Jab Neelam auntie itni pyari hain to...unka beta kitna pyara hoga!" _She said huskily inching closer to him._

 _Daya took her face in his hands. Their lips were coming closer and when they were just about to fuse together Neelam coughed from behind._

"Ahem ahem!"

 _Daya and Shreya instantly separated and moved away from each other in embarrassment._

"Itni bhi kya jaldi hai Daya, thoda aur intejar kar lo. Abhi mujhe Shreya ke parents se milna baki hai."

 _Shreya was dying of shyness. Daya was looking here and there making no eye contact with Neelam._

"Thank god, tum logo ka patch up ho gaya!" _Neelam said with a sigh of relief. She turned to Daya,_ "Aur Daya ab dobara kabhi Shreya se break up ki baat ki to mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Thappad khaoge!"

 _Daya smiled and held her hands,_ "Kabhi nahi karunga break up ki baat lekin Ma aapke hath ka thappad shauk se kha lunga."

 _Neelam lightly slapped his cheek,_ "Pagal!"

 _Neelam moved to Shreya,_ "Shreya jaldi se apne parents ko mumbai bulao. Tum dono ke rishte ki baat karni hai." _She_ _hugged Shreya out of excitement._ "Oh god! I can't wait for that day!"

 _Shreya looked at Daya and both smiled sharing a brief eye contact._

"Ma main bahar gadi me aapka wait kar raha hu!" _Daya said and moved outside._

 _Neelam separated and looked at Shreya,_ "aaj raat maine tum dono ke liye candle light dinner arrange kiya hai. Aaj to jaogi na Daya ke sath dinner pe?"

 _Shreya smiled,_ "hmm...ab to jana hi padega. Daya se naraj ho sakti hu, aapke bete se nahi!"

 **o-The End-o**


End file.
